


Weird ass RL ships

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My friend, MiraculousMira10 wanted this. If you want to see two boys have sex and stuff, go ahead.





	Weird ass RL ships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraculousMira10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousMira10/gifts).



"You're so mean Molly!" Logn started crying.

  
"Look what you did Molly," a young boy with black hair said. "Let's go Logan, it's okay,"  
Jack took Logan upstairs and into Logan's room. The room was a mess, with bionicals and toys on the floor. Logan sat on his bed. Jack picked up a toy and tried to entertain Logan. Logan hit it away. Jack's eyes narrowed and Jack took a different approach. He put his hand on Logan's.

  
"Logan, I have something to tell you...I'm," he blushed, "in love with you." Logan's eyes shown with uncertainty.   
"Ja-ack," he stuttered. "I- what are you doing?" Jack crept forward. Logan slowly leaned back.

  
"Logan, close your eyes~" Logan's breath hitched. Jack brushed his lips over Logan's.

  
"Jack..." Logan looked over at the door. Jack got up and locked it.

  
"Hey Jack?" Jack looked over.

  
"Hmm?"

  
"I think I love you..." Jack strode over.

  
"Do you really mean it?" Logan looked into Jack's eyes.

  
"Yes," Jack peppered Logan with kisses. Logan keened into them and shifted the bed a little.

"Jack!" Logan's pants dampened a little. Jack smiled and got close to Logan's ear.

  
"You're welcome." Jack pulled down Jack's pants and started to grind against Logan's manhood.

  
"Oh Fuck, Jack..." Logan went on, moaning like the girl he is. Logan gasped as he felt a finger touch his ass. Jack thrusted his finger in and out. Logan took Jack's manhood into his hand and started to stroke.

  
"Logan..."He breathed. The bed started to squeak.

  
"Logan, Jack, quiet down over there. Stop playing with the bionicals so loud." Molly complained.   
Jack held Logan down so it wouldn't make as much noise.

  
"Nehm.. Jack!" Logan came on his stomach. Jack came seconds later in Logan's hand. They git cleaned up.

  
Logan's mom shouted up, "Molly, Logan, Jack! Léonie's here!" Logan and Jack groaned together at the thought of having another person over to ruin their fun.

 


End file.
